jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
CHANGE! MY WORLD (Song)
CHANGE! MY WORLD was performed by Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki (Dressing Pafé) from i☆Ris. It is the insert song from the anime PriPara in which Saki, Yuuki and Azuki voiced Toudou Shion, Leona West and Dorothy West respectively. Performers *Yamakita Saki *Wakai Yuuki *Shibuya Azuki Lyrics Romaji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Kidzuite shimattara, mō tomaranai Atarashī sekai... Kitto ne, tsukamaeru yo Wakuwaku shichattara Kitto We can't stop da ne! Issho dattara, watashi mo odoru ne Yume no Door “Sanmiittai” denara hiraku to shinjiteru Dakara “Here We Go!” "Naisho” no Passion Jōseki datte kiseki ni kawaru hazu yo Tsuite kite yo ne? Tsuite ku ne! Mahō mitai na Party Time! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) Kaetai no nara Negawanakya (Sagashite) Kokoro no oku no omoi! (Kanaete) Kakushi teta hontō no Smile Osaerarenai yo! (Kitto min'na) Dakara, jōnetsu no mama Sing! Sing! Utatte miyou! Kawatte iku kara MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Kotchi e kitai ndesho? Sa~a Come on! Join us! Kōru no koe, shinkuro shichau rizumu Makikomarechau kurai, Genki na STEP dattara Ugoichau yo ne, karada mo katte ni! Shōbute wa “ishindenshin” dakara, Shinjiru koto ga sutāto Nakama no koto! Tsutaeau Passion Fuseki no itte, hōseki ni naru kamo yo Don'na mirai ni Kawaru ka na? GAME ijō no Show Time! Yume mitai tte min'na iu keredo Honto wa (Wao!) Koko mo kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) Atsukunarechau shunkan wo (Sagashite) Kokoro no oku no omoi! (Kanaete) Tanoshiku nakya imi ga nai Wakatte irunda (Kitto min'na) Dakara, jōnetsu no mama Dance! Dance! Odotte mite ne Kawatte iku kara YOUR WORLD! “Boku datte” nante omō yori “Watashi mo” tte issho ni, warao! Shiranakatta, sekai ga aru Yume no Door, hiraita mukō ni! Dare datte min'na motteru no Honto no (Oh!) Jibun kagayaku PLACE (Yes!) Mitsuketa no nara oshiete ne (Negatta) Kokoro no oku no omoi! (Kanaeyou) Kakusenai saikō no Smile Afuredashi chau yo (Kitto min'na) Hora ne, jōnetsu no mama Sing! Sing! Utatte miyou! Kawatte iku nda MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! On'nanoko mo♪ Otokonoko mo♪ Utaou yo♪ LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD |-|Kanji= Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD 気づいてしまったら、もう止まらない 新しい世界...きっとね、掴まえるよ ワクワクしちゃったら きっとWe can't stopだね! 一緒だったら、私も踊るね 夢のDoor 『三位一体』でなら開くと信じてる だから『Here We Go!』 『ナイショ』のPassion 定石だって奇跡に変わるはずよ ついてきてよね？ ついてくね！ 魔法みたいなParty Time! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 変えたいのなら 願わなきゃ(探して) 心の奥の想い!(叶えて) 隠してた本当のSmile 抑えられないよ!(きっとみんな) だから、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくから　MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD こっちへ来たいんでしょ? さぁ　Come on! Join us! コールの声、シンクロしちゃうリズム 巻き込まれちゃうくらい、 元気なSTEPだったら 動いちゃうよね、カラダも勝手に! 勝負手は『以心伝心』だから、 信じることがスタート 仲間のこと! 伝えあうPassion 布石の一手、宝石になるかもよ どんな未来に 変わるかな? GAME以上のShow Time! 夢みたいってみんな言うけれど ホントは(Wao!)　ここも輝くPLACE(Yes!) 熱くなれちゃう瞬間を(探して) 心の奥の想い!(叶えて) 楽しくなきゃ意味が無い わかっているんだ(きっとみんな) だから、情熱のまま Dance! Dance! 踊ってみてね 変わっていくから YOUR WORLD! 「ボクだって」なんておもうより 「ワタシも」って一緒に、笑お! 知らなかった、世界がある 夢のDoor、開いた向こうに! だれだってみんな持ってるの ホントの(Oh!)　自分輝くPLACE(Yes!) 見つけたのなら教えてね(願った) 心の奥の想い!(叶えよう) 隠せない最高のSmile 溢れだしちゃうよ(きっとみんな) ホラね、情熱のまま Sing! Sing! 歌ってみよう! 変わっていくんだ　MY WORLD! Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! CHANGE! MY WORLD Let's make dreams! We can do it! Let's make dreams! オンナノコも♪ オトコノコも♪ 歌おうよ♪ LET'S CHANGE OUR WORLD Video Wanhobi 17 live Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:I☆Ris Songs Category:2015 Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:Songs by Yamakita Saki Category:Songs by Shibuya Azuki Category:Songs by Wakai Yuuki Category:2015 Releases